ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Myles Bots (Team)/Members
These characters are from different series (excluding Zachary Delightful and Carrie) but are used in different variants to avoid confusion and/or copyright. Benefactors |-| Zachary Delightful = Zachary Delightful is the benefactor of the organization and one of the few humans to ever survive the fight that occurred in Linden City. He is intelligent, determined, savvy and knows what the villains'll do before they do it alongside his secretary Carrie. He then leads the charge against Jay-Ten (the series' main antagonist) and tries his best to avoid landing in hot water. Friends * Magic Ninja - Surrogate Son * Charm - Surrogate Daughter * Splitwand - Surrogate Son Enemies * Jay-Ten - Enemy * Pink Diamond - Enemy (Films only) Current Members |-| Magic Ninja = Magic Ninja is de facto leader of the rebellion and fights against Pink Diamond in order to save Ocean Town and avenge his allies. When it comes to friendship, he knows how to save face and help others when it comes through his team. He was initially killed in a tech explosion but the Zoomans revive him and he becomes the leader of the Myles Bots in order to paint his predecessors in a good light. Friends * Charm - Teammate * Splitwand - Teammate * Zachary Delightful - Benefactor/Surrogate Dad Enemies * Jay-Ten - Enemy * Pink Diamond - Enemy |-| Charm = Charm is the right-hand of the Myles Bots and the brains of the operation. She is the epitome of a female fighter and will do anything to make up for her misguided wrongdoings including saving the world. She was selected after an apparent disappearance and Magic Ninja's current resurrection results in her taking the place of an initial character and is determined to prove herself worthy. Friends * Magic Ninja - Teammate * Splitwand - Teammate * Zachary Delightful - Benefactor/Surrogate Dad Enemies * Jay-Ten - Enemy * Pink Diamond - Enemy |-| Splitwand = Splitwand is a third working for the group and an energetic teenager. He is a dancing machine and has to stop Jay-Ten on his accord thanks to his near-fatal experience in her hands. He started out as an arrogant and spoilt midget who works independently on his mission to defeat Jay-Ten but when her manipulation is too much for him to handle, he joins the Myles Bots as an ally, later member. Friends * Magic Ninja - Teammate * Charm - Teammate * Zachary Delightful - Benefactor/Surrogate Dad Enemies * Jay-Ten - Enemy/Near-Killer * Pink Diamond - Enemy Former Members |-| C.C. Cruiser = C.C. Cruiser was one of the Myles Bots who worked outside the field as well as a minor character. He was a comedic and delusional film star which places his life on the line when the villainous Jay-Ten blows his head off and his headless and charred corpse is hanging from his own rodeo ropes. Though dead, he was not added to the Fallen gallery due to his incompetence. Friends * Magic Ninja - Teammate * Charm - Teammate * Splitwand - Teammate * Zachary Delightful - Ally Enemies * Captain Mary Stone - Intended Killer * Jay-Ten - Enemy |-| Master Splinter = An unofficial Myles Bot and a former Benefactor who works alongside Zachary in a Fire-Forged Friends moment. He initially worked for the Myles Bots as a main character but things go awry when he is impaled by Super Shredder from the Mainstream and may have no chance of coming back to life. He is then remembered by the remaining three main characters of the cast and as a Fallen Operative. Friends * Zachary Delightful - Ally, formerly Enemy * Magic Ninja - Teammate * Charm - Teammate * Splitwand - Ally Enemies * Jay-Ten - Indirect Killer |-| Mary Stone/Tenstone = Captain Mary Stone was the most positive, supportive, reassuring member out of all the Myles Bots, approaching everything with pilgrim-like wisdom. He was calm, collected and capable. But despite this Mary was really a self centered and evil anarchist initially working for Jay-Ten as she was willing to allow her entire race to die just to 'prove a point'. Friends * Zachary Delightful - Ex-Ally * Splitwand - Ex-Teammate * Charm - Ex-Teammate * Magic Ninja - Ex-Teammate * C.C. Cruiser - Ex-Teammate * Master Splinter - Ex-Teammate * Jay-Ten - Best Friend and Partner in Crime Enemies * Splitwand - Arch-Enemy and Ex-Pawn * Magic Ninja - Enemy * Charm - Enemy * C.C. Cruiser - Ex-Ally * Master Splinter - Ex-Ally and planned target * Zachary Delightful - Enemy * Jay-Ten - Faux Enemy, later Best Friend-turned Pawn